


Cheese x Onion

by LikeTheSuitBTW



Category: Cheese - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-09
Updated: 2017-12-09
Packaged: 2019-02-12 17:54:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12965097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LikeTheSuitBTW/pseuds/LikeTheSuitBTW
Summary: The adventures of ChunionWritten for my friend Eli the mushroom





	Cheese x Onion

As cheese climbed the stairs he noticed a peculiar sensation below his eyes. A pricking feeling, a feeling of water threatening to fall from his yellow tinted tear ducts. He reached further toward the light looming at the top of the steps and layer eyes upon an ungodly sight, something he knew would haunt his dreams for the rest of his maturing days.

There, his friend, his partner in crime, Onion, was sitting on a chair. Rope had bound her to the wooden structure beneath. 

Still, salt lavished tears pored from his eyes as he saw this horrendous sight before him.  
Onion had be subjected to this, this torture. Her skin was half on the floor and half peeling off of her round and purple body. 

Cheese rushed forward to try and save her, but alas, by the time he reached her it had already been too late.

Her limp body slouched back onto the chair, eyes were dark, as the had been drained of colour as the soul of their host had been taken away.  
Leaving the lifeless corpse just there, exposed and vulnerable to the elements under the open roof.


End file.
